It's not Christmas without you
by BadeLuvScissorLuv
Summary: Cute and fluffy Bade/Cade Christmas one shot (Bade-Romance Cade-Friendship)


**Ok, this is my bade Christmas one shot! I feel festive. I will update fly away today or tomorrow. This story is taken when they're 15, so Tori doesn't exist yet.**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

Beck's p.o.v

It was 11 pm on Christmas Eve and Jade and I were snuggled up on my bed, I was lovingly stroking her silky hair as she buried her face in my chest.

I looked down and found she had fallen asleep, she looked so cute and innocent when she slept-just don't tell her I said that, or I'll risk the chance of me ever having children. I wondered how I could love someone so much.

10 minutes later and I was still staring adoringly at her sleeping form, she stirred a little then opened her enchanting blue/green eyes, when she saw me they widened considerably. "Dude, were you watching me sleep!?" She exclaimed, although I could tell she was half amused.

I smirked at her cheekily "What if I was?" She rolled her dazzling eyes at me then hopped gracefully of my bed, instantly my eyes were drawn to her long, porcelain legs;hardly covered by the black pyjama shorts she was wearing.

She must have felt my eyes on her as she turned around and smirked seductively, "See something you like?" All I could was nod, she giggled-yes, Jade West giggled, and walked back over to me. We had a full blown make out session until we were very rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. "Beckett! Beckett!" oh god, it was my mom...and Jade was still here!

I quickly threw her small body on my back ignoring the pain searing through me as she hit and clawed at it I carried her to my closet, carefully putting her inside-thanking God that she was tiny and could be the prettier twin of a matchstick. And locking it before opening the r.v door to let my mother in before she got too suspicious. I should get an award for all that. "Hello Beckett I just came to remind you that you and Jade have to perform at the Valentine's Christmas party tomorrow." Oh crap! I haven't told Jade yet!

I heard a loud rattling at the back of the room and turned to see my closet moving backwards and forward violently. Jade doesn't seem too happy.

I turned back around to find my mom with a panicked look on her face, but me being the born actor I am handled the situation smoothly. "It's an alien robot from the planet Zorkon and it wants to take over the world so I trapped it in my closet but I think it's hungry now because it's zombie mother never fed it anything. RUN! Save yourself!" What the hell was that?! I've been spending too much time with Robbie.

I hurriedly all but pushed my mom out of the r.v, closing the door behind Her. I leaned against the wall and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The closet stopped moving so I walked over to it and opened the door, to be met with a hysterical Jade.

I relished in the sound of her laughs and wondered if I really was dating an angel. She stopped, got out of the closet and looked up at me, only to start laughing again! By now I was very confused. Wasn't she supposed to be fuming? She was going to perform at a rich family's house on Christmas, dressed as Santa's wife against her will after all.

She stopped laughing-again-and said "Did you even hear yourself? You sounded like Robbie!" I realised she was talking about the alien-robot-in-the-closet thing. She seemed to have remembered something as her head suddenly snapped up. "What did your mom mean when she said we were performing at the Valentine's house on Christmas?" I shuffled uncomfortably under her icy glare and said quietly "yeah...that..."

"I'm not doing it." She said stubbornly.

"Pleeeeeease?" I begged, doing my best puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"For me?"

"Shut up loser"

"Jaaaadey?"

" Beeeecky"

"Please? It's just one performance."

"no."

"please?"

"no."

"They'll pay us 5000 dollars each."

"...Fine, I'll do it. You're lucky I love you idiot."

* * *

_ Christmas Day. Getting ready for the big performance._

Jade's p.o.v

I was getting changed in Beck's bathroom-despite all his protests-for the big performance at the Valentine's, I found it weird that my best friend Cat's last name was also Valentine but it couldn't be her family because she said she lived in a small house with pink flowers outside, the family we were performing for lived in an old upstate penthouse.

I looked in the mirror and mentally gagged at my appearance. I was wearing a red dress embroidered with white and green with obnoxious black bows going down the front **(Basically what Jade was wearing when they sang that song in 'A Christmas Tori')**

I stepped out the bathroom and immediately felt Beck's eyes on me, "Eyes up here dude!" I snapped. He looked up, eyes filled with lust. Yeah, I have this boy whipped.

* * *

Still Jade's p.o.v

We arrived at the party just on time. I found My parents and Beck's parents at the punch bowl and walked over to them, dragging Beck with me. We talked for a bit till I got bored and dragged Beck away again. In the distance I spotted some person with red hair, the person turned around...CAT!

I ran over to her, Beck close behind me. When we reached her she looked up and let out a tiny squeak. "Jadey! Becky!...uhhh, Cat's not here right now...leave a message after the beep...Beeeep!" She tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm gently, "Cat? Do you live here?"

I knew that Cat was a horrible liar, "YES! Yes I do!" Then she suddenly erupted into tears, I hugged her "What's wrong Kitty Cat?" I asked, cringing at the sweetness in my own voice. She pulled back and whispered "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want people to be my friend just because my Daddy's rich. I want real friends...are you my real friend Jadey?" I smiled sincerely at her "No Cat." She looked alarmed and opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off "I'm your real BEST friend."

She grinned hugely and practically killed me with one other famous hugs. Suddenly someone started speaking through the speakers. "Please welcome Jade West and Beck Oliver to the stage! They will be singing 'Its not Christmas without you'" I looked at Beck who nodded encouragingly and then at Cat who said "I know you'll be amazing Jadey" I smiled at her then walked onto the stage with Beck.

* * *

_"It's not Christmas without youuuuuu"_

Beck and I finished the song together and bowed to the cheering audience, over all the cheers I could hear one particularly loud one from a certain red head. As she ran up to the stage and engulfed me and my perfect boyfriend in a hug I thought to myself 'This is the perfect Christmas' and it was, because I was with the two people who meant the entire world to me. It really wouldn't be Christmas without these two by my side.

* * *

**And that's that! I put some Cade in there as well. Just because I love them. Who else died of EXTREME fangirling when they saw that ADORABLE Elavan moment in the Nickelodeon sleigh ride video? **

**I can't help but rewind that part like a gazillion times. He has his arm around her and they both look so HAPPY! :) :) :). It's when Liz is singing "We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be" AND they said in an interview that them ACTUALLY being snuggled up together was not scripted or anything!**

** MAJOR CUTENESS! I'm gonna shut up now as I'm sure most of you people reading this are like 'Does this chic ever stop talking?' So, yeah. BYE FELLOW CHRISTMAS LOVERS!**


End file.
